Of Different Worlds
by teasetillyoudrop
Summary: Collection of Bruce/Dick drabbles, snippets, and ficlets that may or may not be romantic and I haven't figured out if I want to continue.
1. All Under Control

Obsession reinforced by experience. Batman!Dick+Robin!Bruce, may continue in future

Bruce scrutinizes the mechanism of the batarang.

There's nothing visibly different, no sharpened edge that pierces with the slightest touch. No tip more pointed than aerodynamically necessary. Only the blunt black metal he'd developed to bruise and disarm.

He glances at the bloody body suit he's pinned to the wall, to dismantle and improve on later, and back to the bloody batarang in his hand. Twirls the metal in his hand before hurling it as best as he can, parallel to the entry hole made only hours ago.

The batarang bounces on the reinforced armoring of the chest piece with nothing but a loud, unhelpful thunk.

Nothing changed at all.

"C'mon Bruce, it was just a lucky shot," Dick's voice drifts from the locked door, "just pure luck into a weak spot."

Both of them know it's a lie so Bruce ignores the older man, sparing the shaking doorknob a glance. He knows Dick is trying to pick the lock, but Bruce's learned to modify it from the times the older man thought he needed less brooding time.

He shakes his head ad walks closer to the armor, picking up the batarang on his way.

Traces the hole's edges with the batarang tip, noting the slight unnatural glittering of the weapon as dried blood fell with each agitated pass.

Nothing about that shot was chance.

And he'd be damned if he let it happen again.


	2. Even if We're Sharing

LJ-trope meme 4: huddling for warmth (comicverse)

* * *

Dick watches another puff of air form in front of his face. Finds it cute when Bruce makes his own little balls of fogging breath. He shifts his butt a little, feeling telltale signs of blood circulation being cut off for sitting so long.

"How long do you think we have?" Dick's teeth chatters, each word leaves a burning trail in his throat. He blows on his numb fingers, cringing when his stiff, icy fingertips brush against his cheeks before he stuffs them back under his clothes, over his belly.

Bruce stirs behind him, moving the warmth to a different spot on Dick's back.

They're both too under-dressed for this trap, wearing nothing but civilian clothing.

The social gathering had been perfect. Everyone laughing and drinking themselves to stupor.

That is, until Mr. Freeze froze off the door and proceeded to shoot everyone away from the diamonds on display.

Bruce had been shot first, but quick thinking and quicker hands had the jacket frozen on the ground, bodiless and useless.

And through all the chaos of pushing everyone away from the blastray, were caught in a cage of hard glass-like ice against a brick enforced wall.

"Tim will come," Bruce sighs against his ear, pulls Dick on his lap away from the cold, bitingly cold, floor. Crushes Dick closer against his big warm chest as his hands join Dick's own.

"Well he better hurry," Dick laughs even if each jostling movement sends pinpricks all over his lungs, "unless he wants to see a Bruce-Dick popsicle."

Bruce pinches him underneath his shirt before laying strong, callused hands flat against Dick's fingers, covering it with painful, tender warmth.

"Well, he better come fast, I'm freezing my butt off," Dick settles back, burrowing deeper against the older man's chest.

"He'll come, Dick," Bruce kisses his temple, "He'll come."


	3. Something Like Perfect

for LJ- trope meme 6: secret virgins (same age AU), may or may not continue in future

* * *

"Relax kid," Dick pats Bruce slippery chest, scratching red welts down and off.

Bruce's hips snap in reflex, stutters with a blushing face, "I don't know if we should…"

"Of course we should," Dick surges up, grinding himself against Bruce's hard, quivering flesh, urging, urging the younger man to thrust, grind, _move _from his frozen position above Dick.

He's not pleading yet, but the burn that crawls all over his skin, leaving goose pimples in its wake, reminds him he's that close _to_ begging.

They're doing this, god fucking finally doing this. Years and years of watching a revolving line-up of unsuccessful lovers use and leave Bruce after they've had enough of his body, siphoned enough of his money.

He finally has the other man panting hot and bothered, naked skin on skin, sweat sliding down on lean muscles to drip and mix with Dick's own.

Shaking arms, quivering thighs, those dark, dilated eyes. Red, kiss bruised lips. All his to taste, savor.

The gasp Bruce makes as Dick plants a kiss on his collar bone before biting, nibbling, sucking a mark on that alabaster skin. The beautiful mix of his darker, olive skin against Bruce's snow white.

The whines that neither of them can, want to stop.

The unbearable heat of the room. The space that shouldn't be between them.

"Bruce," Dick looks up, doesn't hide the need he feels eating at his chest. Flexes his fingers hard against harder bony hips. A mark, a promise.

Bruce's eyes reflect the same dark, hungry need, though much more fragile, cautious, frustrated. "I don't know how."

Dick gives in to the urge, kisses his way up Bruce's chin to his lips, whispering against the soft, dark, delicate feeling of _mine all mine_, "We'll learn together."


	4. Mind Me

Summary: Telepathy troubles.

* * *

Dick stares at air with a finger raised for a question as the rubber cape swishes past him, passing without a word.

Bruce's beelines away from him, for the past _month_, is grating on his nerves.

He's used to Batman giving the cold shoulder, just like the insistent typing he hears behind him, but Dick's not used to Bruce giving the silent treatment.

Well, at least without a legitimate reason.

Dick doesn't remember doing anything to piss off the big guy. In fact, he's been at his best behavior since Damian last threatened him. With Dick's own wingdings.

So as he stomps towards Bruce's exposed back, stripping off the batsuit in front of the uniform bay, he wants nothing but to chew on Bruce's stupid pretty head for being weird.

And maybe on the scars littered across that broad back.

"Bruce," Dick says, a little quiet, husky. Clears his throat before trying again, this time with the _right_ tone, "Bruce."

"Hnn?" Bruce turns with his arms still trapped in the suit top, eyebrows rising as Dick advances.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Dick confronts those flat blue eyes with his own angry glare.

Bruce drops the suit top with a dull thud, before shifting to look away, "No."

"Liar," Dick grabs an arm to turn the older man. Wishes he was taller, just enough for his glower to be more threatening, "Try again."

Bruce frowns at the hand holding him before sighing. "You're singing," Bruce levers him a blank stare, "In my mind."

"What'dja mean?"

"There's only so much of Bonnie Tyler I can handle."

"What?"

"I've been hearing your thoughts this whole month, Dick."

"You've gained powers too?" Dick gapes at him, flabbergasted, mouth hanging.

"For a month."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"All the-"

"_Dick._" Bruce frowns down at him, would probably stare him down with his arms crossed if it didn't make him look ridiculous, half naked from the waist up.

Or sexy.

"Sorry?"

"You are not."

"Fine, no I'm not." Dick smiles up at him, slightly sheepish , "Why haven't I heard anything from your end?"

"There's a reason for that," Bruce steps forward, moving Dick back as he shifts away from the uniform case.

"Being?" Dick loops his arms around Bruce's shoulders, reminding him that their heights are perfect. No craining, no stiff necks.

"A feedback circle."

"Meaning..?"

"You think of something, my mind responds, your mind responds, and so on," Bruce flashes a rueful grin, "It is hard enough to focus without this complication."

Dick hopes he doesn't look too deranged, with the smile he feels plastered on his face, "And," Dick pulls the taller man closer, "why is that?"

"Wayne Enterprise, the others, the mission. You staring."

"Just staring?"

"Among other things."

"Geeze," Dick tightens his embrace, rubs his face against Bruce's neck, "And here I thought you were mad."

"When am I not?" Bruce chuckles. Large fingers land on Dick's hips to give a brief comforting queeze.

Dick pinches Bruce cheeks for finding that funny. Gives it an light kiss before he steps back, "So we're good?"

"When you've spoken to J'onn."

Dick blows him a raspberry as he stalks off to spy on the others, just a little more.

* * *

Note: LJ meme -Telepathy. JSYK the song Dick kept thinking about was Total Eclipse of the Heart, b/c he's cheesy and was feeling lonely. By him I meant me


End file.
